User talk:Kid Sonic
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Flint the Time Detective Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Good day! Hello there, Kid Sonic. I'm also a fan of Flint the Time Detective and it appears that I'm providing more info about the characters and shifters. Mind if I help you improve this wiki and maybe invite more fans to contribute? Mkdlstudios (talk) 12:41, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hey there, Please respond to this message as soon as possible. I am WalkerMaimer from The Walking Dead Wiki and I've been here since september 13, 2013. Let's cut to the Chase. I want to be an Admin for this Wiki. I noticed that you are not very active lately and obviously all of the pages needs some Info and some pages created. I have 1400 edits on my other Wiki and I believe we can use this experience in expanding this Wiki more. We can't have a vote because we have very few users so as the founder of this Wiki. I suggest you use it. I hope you respond to my Request. And thank you for your time --WalkerMaimer (talk) 14:07, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me But can you unprotect and change back the template I constructed. No offence, but this isn't a big series and I was making an single omni-template to link everything up. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:58, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :You left a message, I saw that after this; you were quite rude, there is no need to undo the template. :I've worked on other wikias and have been doing this since 2004, I think I know what I'm dong by now, the wikia is in a state and need repairing. While I understand your annoyed by it, for a small series with just 39 episodes and not much to it... Most of its content can be fitted into one single template. Without a template, the navigation of this wiki is much harder to do. :-/ :I would not do anything unless I thought it was beneficial to a wiki, also, the template you DO have is not well coded. The new one is not perfect, but its certainly better then the one in place. I plan to fix up it more when I'm done, however, I need that template in place while I'm working on the wikia. :I'm not here to take over this wiki and I have 0% interest in adopting it, I am just working to help bring it up to a standard, then I'll leave so others can work on it. A wiki left like this gets ignored by potential editors, which is bad. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 23:04, May 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure changing the peisodes from what I wrote is a good idea... At least one episode was shown out of order, (the one with Elfin), so chronically the whole system of English dub episodes is a bit messy. Also, on the template you made instead of having the names of each episode, you can have just 1, 2, 3, etc. I'm not going to change it, I'm just noting my recommendations. I can work with the decision either way so its not such a big issue. Normally its best to stick with the way a original dub is set up for animes/mangas because it get cmplex when jumping from dub to dub. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:02, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :The neglected state I can actually understand since when there is only one person willing to pitch in, it puts them off of doing anything at all. Especially since this wiki is one a more obscure subject, it kinda makes it harder to find the will to do things. As I said, I'm not interested in changing too much, but I'll at least aid in bringing it to a state that this shouldn't be too much of a problem.... Other then removal of the unneeded "background" section on most pages (since it will only repeat whats written in of other sections) and odd things like correcting "Super Ninja" to "Ninja" (I blame the English dub for this one...) there shouldn't be too many changes. :I admit the big issue this wiki faces is images, most of them will now end up coming from youtube and carry the "Jettix" symbol in the top left. Though it would be nice to have clean, HQ images, at this present time, unless the ones carrying the license here in the west release the series on a mass DVD set its not going to happen. The series is pretty much about 15 years old at this point. :-/ :I'm not working on this wiki today because I attend to another wiki as well as this one, I will be on tomorrow though. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 07:42, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Ah I better clear up Ninja's issue quickly. Since in the original Japanese dub, "super" was applied to every one of the Great 4's transformations. Ninja was the only one to stay in his Super form most of the time, but in the English dub it gave the false impression to fans that he never actually went into his "-kon" form, when he actually was in it most of the time. Its a little bit confusing and I'm going more by Japanese dub and info then the English dub since the Engish dub contains errors like this one. If you don't like this I can work around it anyway. However, this also means Ninja is a oddball among all the Time-Space shifters as his page won't end up matching the layout of others. I admit this one was a little bit of an issue on if I should bother changing it since I know what has happened with the English dubs impact. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 07:53, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :Ah my bad, I forget that the Dark Lord compared to Ninja is basically a spoiler of the end of the series. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:00, May 30, 2014 (UTC) The Pig is never named. Wolfen, on the other hand... I am not quite sure. Most of the information I'm finding out as I go along, from reading old internet articles. There are two characters on the poster for the 3D animation, so its likely Wolfen, along with the other 2 mentioned characters there, maybe are from that. Right now I'm trying to get hold of a copy of the announcement poster since its the only source of early designs for certain Shifters, particularly for Bindi as her Master form is completely different on the poster. I think I won the auction, but its in the process of being shifted from Japan to America to the UK... And will take some time. There is a mysterious shifter on it which I believe also is a early elekin design (it threw me off the first time I saw it since it has some significant design changes), and of course, Bubblegum has different colours. As soon as it arrives, if things have gone according to plan, I'll scan them and put the images up. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 07:52, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hey I won the poster, forgot to mention, it will take a month to arrive possibly, I'm using an importer so it takes a while... As I said, its got a long jounrey, from Japan -> america -> UK. I'll also try and get a copy of the manga at some point, though I won't be able to translate it (since I'm not THAT good), I might find it useful since nobody else has really done anything about it overseas. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:17, July 29, 2014 (UTC) The wikipedia page mentioned the missing master forms, I found out today where the information on that page came from. I might not be able to get pictures of those missing forms, due to the fact the particular place they came from, was the only source... Long story short... the fans who nabbed copies of this thing won't part with it as its the only thing mentioning some of them. :-/ 15:52, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Wolfen A copy of the manga turned up at my house at the weekend and I was able to confirm that "Wolfen" is indeed in the book. I'll get a picture of him, his "kon" and "master" forms up tomorrow. I've added some of the manga stuff to the wikia, but there is a lot for a 6-chapter book to analyse. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:10, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Note I'm changing the names for legit reasons. The series may be more known under the English names, but the series was originally Japanese. I'm now working with 3 versions, two manga and a anime. This would be fine if there weren't content in the two mangas that never went over to the anime. Its impossible to work to the english version because there is conflict caused by this. I faced a similar problem with 4Kids and their One Piece dub on wikipedia back into 2006, when 4Kids SKIPPED episodes, leaving there no english equivalent. Its easier to work to the Japanese version and ignore the English as a default. You end up with a mix of Japanese and English if you end up going by the English version purely, thus the only way to get unification across the wikia is sticking by the Japanese - as we found in 2006 with One Piece. The problem would NOT exist if all versions of the series went over to English, but this is not the case. Also, so long as you write the english names down, its taken as fine normally regardless of the use of Japanese primary.One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:04, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :I hate to say it, but I can't agree with you, there is 0 reason other then "for the sake of the English version" to agree on. Its not just One Piece, but NORMALLY this occurs with Japanese series wherein Japanese names get used. This isn't an isolated case. Onlyon wikipedia do they INSIST on the most common names regardless of the version they are from and even then... These days most articles will stick with the Japanese because thats the original names. Even it being a "90s show", this is not a real reason to choose English over Japanese. Yes, the English names got used on an international scale, however, there is far more examples with the Japanese names on them, then there is English. :If the reason for using the Japanese out weigh the English, then there is no reason to stick to it. I'm not trying to create a problem, I'm just highlighting the big picture here. You will end up with a mix of Japanese and English, and while Japanese-ing all the names will take many days, it will be better in the long run. It will help readers familaise with the original version of the show; which will lead to them learning more then if they stick to the English. :Either way, I won't undo changes I'm making because I'm pushing the wikia forward. I can't argue with you as you are the guy in charge but I do plea with you to think about this. I'm not going to do a "if I don't have it my way I'm leaving", but I do beg you to consider I'm just being slowed down by having to convert names all the time to English. Its just easier and quicker to work to Japanese and saves me in the long run to any research I have to do on the Japanese side of things. :With a series this old... Not many people are even looking it up to begin with and information is rare, hard to find and precious to the few who are caring about it. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:52, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ::There are other issues to consider. As in the case of Monster Eggs, there is the issue of the fact the English version ignore it, same with Bad transformation and super transformation. Neither of which were directly addressed despite they existed and we openly referred to in the Japanese version. I got 3 articles out of these 3 concepts alone! ::However, the issue with "master" and "kon"... We face the problem when it comes to Ninja and the mess that they made with his name. In this case, this is the biggest issue with the English version, and a prime example of how unreliable the version is to follow. I'm not sure if its worth keeping them. Think about the situation with Ninja; if not for me you'd still have the mistake the English version creates with him, that the reader and TV viewer wer left to believe he didn't have a "kon" form. When the English version has too many mistakes, it makes it unreliable and untrustworthy as a source to follow. ::So on top of the fact its a Japanese show and everything is in Japanese (including the majority of merchandise, plus 2 mangas), you have this unreliablity. Even if I don't use these examples, several characters change genders, including Putera. Bindi looses part of her personality and habbit of referring to herself (which can't translate into English anyway) as does Ninja. Hell, the name "bindi" makes almost no sense compared to "Ammon". And even then, a number of the Historic figures lost their correct names and got changed. Heinrich Heine being changed to "Elric" is a primary example. If I stick to the English name, you COMPLETELY loose his character. Hiraga Gennai is another example. Then there is the issue with "Benkai Minamoto" which should be "Musashibō Benkei" or even "Benkei Musashibō". See the problem I'm highlighting here and why I'm struggling at times? :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:16, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply Sorry for the late reply, I got caught up in family stuff to do with X-mas. I'll be editing either tomorrow or the day after. The evil version of Lovelove is and isn't her. I don't know if "Master" forms exist in the manga, since they aren't in vol.1 and 2, so if they are they would be in vol.3. Vol. 3 is impossible to get hold of and I'm waiting to see if one ever enters auction. Without vol.3 I can't put information on it. But if Hansaka, Funga, Wolfen and Haniwani are any indication, there *may* be more to come. However, at the same time in vol.2 we start seeing the more familair elements, thus I wouldn't be surprised if this continues into vol.3. I'm happy they gave Coconaut/Cocoron's name in english so we know 100% its a "r" in the name not an "l". I've uploaded all Shifters and their forms up until this point so if its not up, its not featured in vol.1, 2. There might be a few things in the promo manga, but thats it (I'm not sure if batterball's one is up as I write, I stopped editing info on bom bom while I waited for the other manga to arrive). Bom bom comics is a little easier to read, closer to the anime, but is darker in tone. The art style is higher in detail and quality. What makes the bros comics harder to read is there is a lot less unison. I've had to re-read chapters several times to get a grasp of whats said. If I can get hold of a second copy, I'll likely make a sacrific of a copy of the Bom bom comics manga and see if any scanalation group will transalte it. That will mean others can use it to update the wikia. Unless I get a second copy of the bros. comic, this won't happen with the other manga though... I think I was the one who bought the last copy of vol.2... Importation costs are high becuse I live in the UK. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 23:06, December 27, 2014 (UTC)